Problem: If $x \oplus y = 4x+y$ and $x \circledcirc y = 4x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $-2 \oplus (1 \circledcirc 1)$.
Explanation: First, find $1 \circledcirc 1$ $ 1 \circledcirc 1 = 4(1^{2})+1^{2}$ $ \hphantom{1 \circledcirc 1} = 5$ Now, find $-2 \oplus 5$ $ -2 \oplus 5 = (4)(-2)+5$ $ \hphantom{-2 \oplus 5} = -3$.